


sense of duty

by LacieFuyu



Series: Duty and Feeling [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s04e18 Crisis on Naboo, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Commander and General have their talk after the recent undercover mission.
Relationships: Boil & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224| Cody & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Duty and Feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893889
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160
Collections: Jedi-Friendly, The Temple Archives





	sense of duty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you will enjoy reading this. Shout out to Ipreferfiction for their help beta this fic!

Cody was thinking.

Or he liked to think he was thinking because, for some reason, everything he was prepared to say to his general was gone from his mind. He meant to go to Obi-Wan's quarters but now stood blankly in the middle of the hallway instead.

Cody was avoiding the man. He didn't mean to, but he did. He just wanted to sort out his feelings first before he talked to his general. He didn't want to say something he regretted and make their relationship strained, which wouldn't be good for their leadership and his brothers counted on their leadership to survive. There must be no divide between them.

Obi-Wan taught him how to sort out his feelings once to make sure he stopped using less healthy coping mechanisms like directing his anger to battle droids with his bare hands, he said. He had a teasing smile when he said that but Cody remembered the genuine worry that he saw in Obi-Wan's eyes, so Cody listened to him. 

It was something foreign to him, to sort his feelings through a repeating motion while trying to examine them. He found that he loved doing that while cleaning his armor. It was hard at first because he never had any outlet outside sparring or punching droids, but he made it work with Obi-Wan’s help. He found himself less likely to have broken knuckles, and Obi-wan’s silent approval was a good feeling. 

(He knew that Obi-Wan taught it to his brothers, too, and Cody once again was glad that he was their general.)

The Kaminoans never taught them any of it. They didn't exactly have anyone who could tell them what were healthy and unhealthy coping mechanisms, how to deal with their feelings, or anything unrelated to their physical capability. It was not important for the Kaminoans. After all, to them, they were nothing but products that should be able to deliver their functions as soldiers. 

The Jedi, for the most part, were not like that. He had seen Obi-Wan, General Windu, General Skywalker, General Plo, General Ti, and many others who treated them as beings, not products.

(His heart always seized in anger remembering Krell, not only causing his brothers’ death for such a cheap and selfish reason but for trampling on everything the Jedi stood for. He couldn't accept that such a monster was once a Jedi. Not after seeing how most Jedi cared for his brothers.)

The Jedi were not like Kaminoan. Even after the recent events involving his general's fake death, he found himself still believing in that sentiment. He, after all, understood duty. He already sorted out his feelings and wouldn’t let the tension between them fester any longer. 

But with how he suddenly just blanked, he wasn't sure what to do.

Cody could just turn around and pretend he was never on the way to Obi-Wan's quarters but it would mean nothing would be resolved either, which was not an option. He didn’t like being at odds with Obi-Wan any longer. It felt weird and uncomfortable.

"Cody, what are you doing there?"

Cody turned around to see Boil standing behind him. Cody found himself giving him a half-smile. He was planning to make an excuse until he caught the look on Boil’s face. 

Boil folded his arms and was looking at him, measuredly, and then narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to talk to General?" He asked carefully. 

Cody sighed. Of course, one of his brothers would immediately make a connection. This was a hallway that connected to Obi-Wan’s quarters after all. No excuse would work at this point. 

"Yes, I was." 

"Was?" Boil arched his eyebrows.

"I had a whole thing planned about what I wanted to say and clear it with him, to avoid any misunderstanding and the tension between us but then I just…. Forgot," he admitted. It was embarrassing.

Boil grinned. "I don't think there would be a problem with improvising whatever you're going to say to him, Sir." 

"It's just," Cody said, "I don't want to say the wrong thing." He shrugged. He wasn’t the most eloquent person and didn't want to dig his own grave while talking to Obi-Wan, or worse, strain their relationship even more. Being careful wouldn’t hurt. 

Boil nodded in understanding. "I get that, but I am sure the General would understand. After all, he always patiently listened to what any of us had to say to him even when the shinies stumbled on their words." 

"You're right," Cody agreed. He combed his hair in frustration. Deep down, he knew that, but  _ blast _ , he appreciated their easy connection too much to end up making a mess of it even more. 

"And I think it would be good to clear the air with the General," Boil added. "There is tension between you two, and there is tension between the rest of the battalion and him, but like," he shrugged. "The rest of the battalion is feeling more relieved than anything. He lives when other battalions lose their general permanently."

"I know." He knew that, but his brothers weren’t sure how to tell Obi-Wan. They wished somehow that Obi-Wan could feel their relief of him over his survival and happiness of having him back in the Force and that would be enough, but nothing could be sure since all the interactions since Obi-wan came back were professional and limited. He suspected that Obi-wan wasn’t sure what to say either and decided to avoid them too. 

"That's why, Cody," Boil said, grinning. "we are counting on you to talk to him, okay?"

Cody smiled. "Of course." 

Boil clasped his shoulder, and pushed him a little. "You’re the best. Now go before you turn your tail again." 

Cody jabbed his ribs and smirked. "Sure, and consider yourself getting KP duty for that, Boil."

Boil protested and said that was not fair, but Cody left him alone with a grin on his face.

Cody was about to knock when the door opened which was no other than Obi-Wan himself.  _ He looks tired _ , Cody thought . And _ surprised _ if his widened eyes were any indication.  _ Huh, that’s weird, usually, he would notice if I were already in front of his quarters.  _ He examined Obi-Wan’s appearance. The dark bruises under his eyes and his beardless face made him look younger, and his hair, even though it was still short, looked rumpled enough.  _ Well, that isn’t good.  _

"Commander?" Obi-Wan asked, his tone was tentative. As if he weren't sure what Cody would say to him. Cody chewed the inside of his cheek, he had to talk this out.

"Can we talk?" Cody asked. 

Obi-Wan nodded and let Cody inside his quarters. Cody examined the quarters and frowned; the bunk so tidy without wrinkles and he also saw a Meditation mat was there. He internally sighed; he should know that his general wouldn't sleep but choose to meditate instead. That explained the dark bruise under his eyes too. He had to ask him that later to make sure, but first. He had things to resolve. 

Cody sat in one of the chairs he usually sat on whenever they had paperwork to do or just their usual late-night talk. He didn't realize how much he missed it until now. Obi-Wan once said that you wouldn’t realize that little things matter until it stopped happening, he didn’t really get it at that time, but now he understood where that sentiment came from. 

Obi-wan sat beside him, looking hesitant before asking, "What do you want to talk about, Commander?" Curiosity and worry were heavy in his tone. 

"Your fake death, sir," Cody said, bluntly. There was no point beating around the bush. 

Obi-Wan grimaced, "Of course." He said it like he almost braced to get yelled at. Cody frowned; he didn’t like that but he would store that for later.

"I have been thinking," Cody stated. "About that, but mostly how I feel about the whole thing." Obi-wan nodded, clearly listening to him. "I was sorting out my feelings. I didn't mean to avoid you, si-" he shook his head, this wasn’t something between general and commander. Cody dared to think they were friends too. "I mean, Obi-Wan."

Obi-wan blinked, but still, stayed silent and nodded. 

Cody continued, "I wouldn't lie, I felt upset and even a bit hurt, but I understand why you had to take that choice.” he quickly added when he saw Obi-Wan grimacing. “It's your duty and I understand that and I am not angry."

Obi-wan stared at him. He had an unreadable expression before he slowly said, “...You’re not angry?”

Cody shook his head, "No, I am not. We are at war, and at war, we have to make choices that are not easy to make but they have to be done regardless. And, as your commander, I know more than anyone your sense of duty." He smiled gently. "You wouldn't run away from it; I know if it were me I wouldn't. To be angry at you for doing your duty? That would be hypocritical of me.

"And as I said, I did feel upset and hurt but, not as your commander as your friend speaking." Cody grinned. "I mean, we are friends, right?"

"Of course, Cody." Obi-Wan smiled softly.

"I felt those things as your friend, which was a more personal feeling, but then I realized that I didn't want to hold onto those feelings because I am more relieved that you're back, Obi-Wan." He continued, "And not just me, the rest of the battalion also feels the same. They are relieved that you're back more than anything. That we didn't lose you permanently. You are here right now and that alone is something to be grateful for. Not everyone had the privilege to have their general back from the dead. Even though it was a fake death to begin with." He paused before adding, "My brothers tried to project their feelings so you could feel their relief and happiness having you back."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything at first, he looked at Cody with an unreadable expression and Cody wished that Obi-Wan could feel his sincerity in his words. His face broke into a gentle smile, almost watery. "I see. Thank you, Cody." Those words bled the tension between them immediately. Cody found himself smiling back. 

"You're welcome, Obi-Wan." Cody clasped Obi-Wan's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Obi-Wan gave him an appreciative look. "Just avoid the whole fake death business any time soon alright?" He added, half-serious, half-joking. He didn’t want to repeat the experience any time soon or any time for that matter. 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, Cody. I understand. To think I don't even notice the men's feelings in the Force, I must be more unbalanced than I thought," he muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose.

That didn't assure Cody that Obi-Wan was alright. "Do you want to talk about your undercover mission?" 

Obi-Wan glanced at him and arched his eyebrows. Cody decided to push his luck. "No offense, but you look tired. Terrible even." He gestured to the bunk. "And that didn't look like it had been used to sleep and the meditation mat is up. Did you even get any sleep?" 

Obi-Wan sighed. "As always, you are very perceptive, my friend." He smiled tiredly. "For the record, I tried to sleep, but it's always restless. I decided to forgo it in favor of meditation instead."

"I see," Cody responded. "But you still don't answer my first question." 

"I hoped you would let it a slide." Obi-Wan snorted.

"Not a chance." Cody added, "Of course, you're not obligated to talk about it, especially if this is beyond my clearance but I am just worried. As your friend."

Obi-Wan hesitated but then nodded. "I think you deserve to hear it." That was nice to hear, but Cody needed to make one thing clear. 

Cody looked into his eyes, "Thanks but, this talk is not about me. I asked because I think you need to talk about it. Not about me deserving to hear it or not. You are the one who taught me that."  _ Like you always did whenever my brothers and I needed it _ , he thought silently. 

Obi-Wan blinked at him before he laughed out aloud while holding his stomach and covering his mouth. That wasn’t something he expected and Cody was confused. He wanted to ask why he laughed but Obi-Wan hadn't stopped laughing and his laughs were infectious and he couldn’t resist the grin on his face.

Cody waited for Obi-Wan to regain his breath, his cheeks were flushed, but the smile was intact on his face. It was such a warm smile and made him look better. 

"Why did you laugh?" Cody asked. 

"It just " Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you for looking out for me."

Cody snorted, "We're friends. Of course, I do."

"I appreciate it." He said warmly. "I do, Cody." He squeezed Cody’s arm appreciatively. 

"I know." Cody tilted his head. "Do you still want to take the offer or not?" 

Obi-Wan nodded and started to tell his long story of an undercover mission, how they had to plan his fake assassination, which also involved Anakin and Ahsoka reacting to it so he could assume the role of Hardeen to get the bottom of the Chancellor’s assassination plan, and therefore he had to act like most bounty hunters.

"It was hard," Obi-Wan admitted. "I always know that I have the more dangerous part of me but to play around with it…., It wasn't a pleasant experience, really. I don't want to repeat it if possible. To compromise my principles, it messed up with my mind," he said as he covered his face in frustration. 

Obi-Wan looked pained when he started talking about the contest held by Dooku to compete and how only five survivors could be entrusted with the assassination plan. How Dooku pressured him to kill one of the bounty hunters, but he managed to get away without killing him. 

Then the one who survives the contest were entrusted with the assassination plan and enact it in Naboo. Obi-Wan managed to intercept with said plan, but there was a bit of a misstep with Dooku and Dooku almost succeeded last minute. 

"It was not a fun mission," Obi-Wan concluded. "Not recommended at all, Cody." He joked, but there was a strain in his voice that Cody knew held the truth that he mean it.  _ Kark, no wonder he was feeling distant; he probably hadn’t had time to process it yet before we had to be dispatched again and hadn’t talked about it to anyone _ . 

And hearing the whole story made Cody worried. Obi-Wan wasn't alright, that much was obvious, and he needed a break and probably to talk with more equipped people to help him; then again, the war wouldn't wait for him to recover. 

Obi-Wan probably sensed Cody's worry because he squeezed Cody's arm gently; and his eyes were grateful. "It's alright, Cody. I will be fine eventually." 

_ It's not alright _ , his mind supplied, but Cody didn't say it out aloud.

"I am just glad that at least your mission was successful," Cody said instead. "I would hate that you had to experience all of that for nothing."

Obi-Wan laid back on his seat and sighed in agreement. Cody also did the same as silence blanket them. It was a good kind of silence, the type of silence that could be reached when two people were comfortable with each other. He missed these moments and let himself appreciate the fact he could have it again. 

Cody glanced at him, he still thought Obi-Wan needed a nap or a good night rest. 

Obi-Wan chuckled, probably sensing his feelings with the Force, and smiled at him. "Don't be such a worrywart, my dear Commander." Oh, that was a challenge for Cody. 

"I can and I will."

"Stubborn."

"Says you, one of the most stubborn beings I’ve ever met."

"Look, Ana-"

Obi-wan caught himself and just stopped. His expression indicated it hurt him to mention General Skywalker. Cody frowned, that wasn't good. 

"What about General Skywalker?"

"No," Obi-Wan replied stiffly. "It was nothing too serious, Cody."

Cody just arched his eyebrows in response, and that was all it needed for Obi-Wan to look sheepish and explain.

"Let's just say Anakin was less understanding about the fake death situation." Obi-Wan grimaced and sighed. 

Cody internally groaned; he should have known. General Skywalker tended to take things too personally even when he shouldn’t. That could make him more reckless too, which sometimes made Cody a bit put off; he meant well most of the time but such a reckless gambit could be a danger to everyone that followed him.

"Did you explain it was for the mission?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly does 'less understanding' mean?"

"Anakin couldn't accept that, and was angry for being lied to." Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I always knew he wears his emotions on the sleeve, and he was never that good at acting. That was why the secret was necessary but, you can guess how he took that." 

"General Skywalker taking it personally, I take?"

"Yes."

Cody snorted. He could only shake his head. No wonder that Obi-Wan looked like he was going to get yelled at by Cody. General Skywalker probably did that.

"I think it was a good decision," Cody said instead.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and blinked at him. "Oh?"

"No offense, but General Skywalker lacks subtlety.” Obi-wan snorted, obviously agreeing with that sentiment. “He was never known for his acting ability either. You couldn’t take a risk with such a gamble. If he couldn’t pull it, he would jeopardize both your life and your mission's success." Which was a possibility that Cody didn’t want to entertain at all. 

"I still hurt him," Obi-wan pointed out.

"And not out of malice." Cody countered, "It wasn’t about him and I think it should be given that it shouldn't be taken personally." He shrugged. "I mean I was upset, but I understand. If he couldn't understand, it's not your responsibility to accept whatever he lashed out to you. That’s unwarranted, especially after such an excruciating mission, and he should learn to separate personal feelings and duty."

"That's harsh." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Maybe," He shrugged. "But it needs to be said because not everything revolves around him."  _ General Skywalker should think beyond himself _ , he thought. 

Obi-Wan just shook his head, but he still smiled, that was enough reassurance that he wasn’t offended on General Skywalker's behalf. 

Obi-Wan straightened himself. He looked drained, which was not a good thing in Cody's opinion. 

"I am sorry, Cody. I think I will continue meditating. Thank you for talking to me and clearing things between us." He smiled warmly.

"Of course. We are leading an army; I don't want it affecting our leadership." Cody smiled back, just as warm. "And I don't want to be at odds with my friend for too long." 

Obi-Wan laughed, a genuine happy laugh, and that was nice to hear. He thought Obi-wan should be able to laugh freely like that. "Thank you, Cody."

"Always," Cody frowned, considering his next words "But, Obi-Wan, I think instead meditating you should just sleep."

Obi-Wan snorted. "I would like to, but a restless sleep wouldn't be able to give me a good rest either." He sighed. "I think I just don't feel comfortable after mingling with bounty hunters. I always had to be ready, and it just made me extra wary."

Cody frowned deeper. Another bad effect that he didn’t like about this undercover mission, "Would it help if someone were here when you were sleeping?" He asked.

"Huh?" Obi-Wan startled. 

"I can stay here. Maybe having someone that you're familiar with would make your mind relax enough that you can sleep soundly," He offered.

"Wait, Cody. You don't have to. I'll be fine." Obi-Wan hastily objected. Well, Cody would have to insist. 

"But I want to," Cody said. "We are in hyperspace anyway, and my paperwork is done."

"But--"

"Obi-Wan, just rest, please. If not for yourself, at least for the men? We need a well-rested General." Cody wasn't above using a dirty tactic to get him to rest, and from Obi-Wan's faltering expression, he succeeded.

"That's not fair, Cody, but alright." Obi-Wan looked sheepish. "I will try to sleep."

"Good. And," Cody cut off Obi-Wan before he could apologize again, "it's my decision, don't apologize." 

Obi-Wan snorted at that but he smiled. He went to fresher to clean himself and change his tunic to sleeping wear. Cody, meanwhile, checked out Obi-wan's collection of holonovel to fill his time when Obi-wan was sleeping.

When Obi-Wan came out of fresher, he looked soft and ready to sleep, not to add he looked quite young without his beard that Cody couldn't resist the chuckles and Obi-Wan glared at him half-heartedly. He pulled one of the chairs near Obi-Wan's bunk as Obi-Wan laid on the bed and covered himself with a blanket. 

"Wake me up, if there is something urgent?"

"Of course, Obi-Wan,” Cody assured him. “Just try to rest alright." 

"Thank you, Cody."

"You're welcome."

Not long afterward, he heard Obi-Wan's breath even out and grow deeper; that was when he knew that stubborn man finally asleep. He must be so tired. Cody sighed; he was glad he could persuade Obi-Wan to sleep. He was honestly not above to shoving their medic toward him.

Cody read the holonovel accompanied by Obi-Wan's slight snore. It was peaceful for a while until suddenly Obi-Wan's comm came alive. He hurried to take and bring it outside the quarter before it stirred Obi-Wan awake.

Cody answered it. To his surprise, it was from Commander Tano.

"Cody?"

Commander Tano's holo looked at him and blinked in surprise. Cody cleared his throat and responded, "Yes, Commander Tano?"

"This is Master Obi-wan's comm, right?"

"It is, long story short, I was talking with him in his quarters and managed to persuade him to sleep," Cody informed her. 

Commander Tano blinked, "Huh? Do you stay in his quarters?"

Cody nodded, affirmative.

"Okay, but why?"

"He had sleeping trouble after the recent mission. I offered to stay with him; I hoped it would make him feel safe enough for his mind to relax."

"Ah," That was all she said.

Silence was stretching between them before he asked. "Do you have anything you want to pass to him?" 

"No," Commander Tano said. "I mean, I want to talk to him about the recent mission. I already meditated on it and I think I am ready to talk to him but if he is asleep, I would prefer he got his rest first." She smiled a little as she said that. 

"Alright, I'll tell General you called him, sir," Cody responded. He paused a little before daring himself to ask, "Is General Skywalker still mad about it?"

Commander Tano was caught off guard by his question, she looked at him with curiosity. "Yes," she said tentatively, "But Master Anakin's anger will be gone eventually; we know that he doesn't like to stay mad at Master Obi-wan. He is just being stubborn."

_ He is being childish _ , Cody thought, not that he said it out aloud, Commander Tano didn't need to hear his uncharitable opinion about her master. "I see," was all he said.

Commander Tano still looked at him curiously but she didn't press. She smiled a little. "Alright then. Please look after Master Obi-wan and thanks, Cody."

"You're welcome, Commander Tano. May the Force be with you." He grinned

Commander Tano laughed, "And with you, Cody. Ahsoka out."

The holo blinked off, and Cody went back to Obi-wan's quarters and sighed in relief when he saw Obi-wan still asleep. He put the comm to back and resumed to read the holonovel. 

Cody glanced at Obi-wan's sleeping form and smiled a little. Obi-wan looked peaceful, and honestly, Cody didn't quite remember when was the last time Obi-wan looked this peaceful. It was getting rarer. 

Cody appreciated this moment and part of him wished he could preserve it, but the war wasn't kind; it never waited for them to rest when it destroyed other lives.

They would just have to be satisfied with all the stolen moments they had. It had to be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am considering actually make a continuation with Ahsoka and finish the with Anakin but we will see. 
> 
> Hit me in tumblr @laciefuyu


End file.
